The Clinical Core (Core B) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will be responsible for recruiting and following a diverse group of research subjects to support research projects associated with the ADRC. The Clinical Core accomplishes this overarching goal working closely with ADRC leadership and with the other Cores and Projects. The subjects in the Core include: (1) cognitively normal controls, (2) subjects meeting criteria for Mild Cognitive Impaimient (MCI), (3) patients with Alzheimer's disease (AD), and (4) patients with other related dementias. These cohorts include subjects recruited through the Clinic at Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions (known as the 'Clinic Cohort') as well as the subjects recruited through the Baltimore Longitudinal Study on Aging (BLSA) (known as the 'BLSA Cohort'). These subjects receive annual, standardized medical, neurologic, psychiatric and neuropsychological evaluations. Well-characterized, diverse subjects will be made available to research projects associated with the ADRC, working closely with the Education Core. The Clinical Core will work with the Neuropathology Core to collect, store and analyze plasma, serum, CSF, and DNA from normal controls, individuals with MCI, and cases of AD and related dementias, and to complete APOE genotyping on subjects. Core B will work closely with Core E and Core D to maintain a high autopsy rate (greater than 70%). Investigators in Core B will participate in collaborative research with other AD Centers, including multi-center therapeutic clinical trials related to AD. Core B will work with Core C to provide clinical data to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) to further interdisciplinary research in AD.